Isaac's date
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Isaac has a date with a female that may be the one for him.


Isaac sat in his den alone until Kate entered and sat in front of him "Isaac we need to talk, it's something we talked about before dear."

Isaac just stared at her with attentive "you told me that you didn't want a mate because she'll grow old and die, that concept doesn't apply here, when you fist announced that you were starting you're own pack filled with immortal wolves like you and then i saw a pawful of wolves join i was ecstatic because somewhere in that group was a female for Isaac, you can't have pups i know some girls here who don't want pups either."

Isaac continued to stare at her taking this all in Kate sighed "i don't wanna see you here alone anymore,i didn't want to see anyone here lonely anymore,Not Mimic not Graphite,Not even you."

Isaac looked at at then he looked down he'd be a gigantic liar if he said he wasn't lonely sure he could hide it behind his clam demeanor but only a few wolves can see right through that Kate was one of them. "Call me Crazy,Gross or Weird when i tell you this...i want to walk in this den and see you fucking a sexy female wolf,Or when i walk by i wanna hear moaning and panting or the next time i see you i wanna see a rare smile on your face with your fur messed up and the smell.." Kate breathed through her nose as she breathed in and out "you get what I'm saying Isaac?"Kate asked.

Isaac nodded but although even though he's hiding it but behind that calm expression Isaac was looking at Kate like she completely lost her mind it frightened him.

"Yeah I'm weird as hell and I'm gonna be honest with you I've walked in on many wolves mating: my parents,Some of my hunting mates and even just last week i walked in on stinky mating with his girlfriend, though they're not sights i treasure but i warms my heart to know there are wolves here who are as happy with each other as me and Humphrey are."

Isaac nodded Kate smiled warmly "The moonlight howl is just a week and mating season only a month away, i know you can howl right?" Isaac nodded making Kate smile "great now I'm gonna go hunting with Darwyn and Nimrod."Kate said exiting the den.

Isaac sighed then walked out himself then he began walking around the territory thinking about what kate said.

Before he didn't want a girlfriend because she wouldn't be immortal she he could remarry but the same thing will happen and will continue to happen forever. But now that doesn't have to be the case anymore since the discovery of the lake of youth and Isaac announcing the eternal pack,there were a lot of females who would love to live forever and follow Issac's lead issac can now have a mate who will live forever with him but who's the right one for him?

Isaac stopped next to a tree then sat next to it then a beautiful Auburn colored fur female wolf with dark brown eyes walked up to him. "Hi, you're Isaac right..pack leader?"she asked her voice was sweet and calm and motherly. "Yes i am."Isaac responded.

"I'm Alyssa."she said sitting down in front of him "i noticed you were sitting here and i thought about come over to say hi."Alyssa said warmly Isaac nodded but then go suspicious "forgive me for asking but did Kate tell you to come over?"

Alyssa gave a confused face "no,i came of my own free will." "Oh because kate doesn't want me to be alone anymore, and she wants to walk in on me fucking my mate."Isaac explained Alyssa chuckled.

"Well obviously we aren't gonna mate we just met...unless...you wanna fuck right now?"Alyssa said seductively causing Isaac ears to perk up in surprise but his calm expression never left his face.

Then Alyssa stood up and started circling Isaac like a shark "you are cute and you're voice is powerfully calm it sends chills down my spine and i like that feeling."

Then she stopped right in front of him only her ass was in his face she looked back with a seductive grin Isaac stared at her ass and he felt himself getting hard but his calm expression stayed and he didn't move or anything.

"You wanna know what else sends chills down my spine?, the feeling of a powerful leader's wolfhood in my glorious ass." Then Alyssa started to shake her ass then she looked forward and shook her head to the rhythm of her backside then she fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"kidding ha ha ha ha!"she laughed Isaac silently exhaled "oh I'm sorry i was an omega before joining your pack although i was the same age as you."Alyssa said calming down Isaac nodded.

"That's some willpower you've got most wolves would've tried to mount me." Alyssa said "that's not who i am i rather a female tell me it's okay." Isaac explained.

Alyssa smiled "good but there was one thing that was true..i really do think you're cute and your voice and calm demeanor it shows me that you're wise and fair...and someone i want to love." Alyssa said blushing Isaac nodded then spoke.

"Alyssa normally i wouldn't express my feelings because they weren't there but...I'm taking a liking to you as well you're beautiful you're funny even to my tranquill personality but also you have a sweet motherly like voice." Isaac said

Alyssa smiled sheepishly "well i was told I'd make a great mother but motherhood isn't for me too stressful.

Then there was silence in the air then Isaac spoke "Would you like too go out on a date sometime?" Alyssa looked at him with surprise them smiled "yes..yes of course hows tomorrow sound?" "Sounds great."

Alyssa was unable to contain her happiness "ok heh ha ha." Then she walked away with a smile on her face.

**The next day**

The sun was high in the air as Isaac killed a female carabu and laied it in the middle of a field then Kate came up to him curious "what are you doing?" Isaac looked at her then said "i have a date." Kate squealed in delight "Who is it who is it tell me?!" Isaac looked of into the distance "Alyssa."he responded.

Kate giggled "Isaac's got a date." Then Alyssa walked up next to Kate "Hi."she greeted and she sat down in front of him Kate snuck away giggling then she hid behind a bush at was 10 feet behind Alyssa.

Alyssa looked at the Carribu "oh did you kill this?" Isaac nodded "yes I'm stronger than i look." They then began eating Kate watched them from the shadows of the bushes grinning like a maniac.

It was after a few bites Alyssa decided to stop and talk "So um..is it true you can't feel pain?" "Yes in addition to my immortality i can't feel physical pain or agony you could bite me as hard as you can i won't react."Isaac said

Alyssa was amazed at that fact "growing up i didn't have many friends mainly because of my personality i come off as cold and emotionless,They called bme Isaac the unfeeling and they would also scratch me just to watch the wounds heal quickly."Isaac explained Alyssa felt extremely bad for him "but enough about me,What was your puphood like before joining my pack?" Alyssa sighed "well i many friends who i love but the only bane of my existence is my brother, he constantly pulled pranks on me every chance he got i hate him so much."Alyssa said firmly "i don't have any siblings."Isaac said Alyssa scoffed "luck you."

Kate continued watching like a creep.

Alyssa sighed "look at us bringing negativity to our date how about we go to the positive side?" "Ok uh..what do you like to do for fun?"Isaac asked "tag,hide and seek,watching the clouds."Alyssa said "i never played tag or hide and seek." Isaac stated.

Alyssa smiled then placed her paw on top of his "we'll play together." Isaac looked at Alyssa then noticed Kate coming out of the bush. "I would like that."Isaac said then he saw Kate making kissy faces then she made thrusting motions while her tongue hanged out.

Isaac looked at Alyssa who laughed then whispered "Kate's behind me isn't she?" Isaac nodded glancing at kate who was humping a tree in a teasing manner. "Is she doing something gross?"Alyssa asked smiling Isaac glance at kate again she was grinding on the tree until she stopped and mimic having an orgasm and Isaac nodded.

Alyssa giggled then stood up and Isaac followed "well i thanks for the date i look forward to playing tag with you." Then she kiss him on the cheek and walked away issac watched her leave Isaac felt happiness leak out as a smile formed on his face. Then Kate walked over and saw the smile on his face "you're smiling..no one will believe me."kate said with disappointment.


End file.
